


Merry Christmas Fury

by ladybell9095



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybell9095/pseuds/ladybell9095
Summary: Another Christmas writing. With Fury this time though.
Relationships: Fury (Darksiders)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was technically posted after Christmas, but I don't give a flip. It's still Christmas to me. Any who this is way shorter than the War one I posted. If you take the time to read this, thank you very much. Hope it's alright.

December 12th 

The apartment was miraculously tranquil. There were no noisy neighbors. No children screaming. No animals yapping or meowing. It was about nine in the morning and you were all cozied up under the blankets. You loved the cold weather the end of the year had to bring. It was the only time you could use all your blankets at once. 

Even though you just woke up you could feel yourself falling into what would be a lovely deep slumber. Your eyes became heavy from all the heat you created. On the verge of losing consciousness you heard your front door burst open and then slammed shut. There was only one person who continued to do that no matter how many times you told her not to, Fury. 

Meeting Fury was probably the weirdest encounters you ever had. When you first saw her you thought she was some LARP super model or something like that. Once you found out she was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, you froze in fear. You thought they were a myth, but here was Fury to prove you wrong. Fury was familiar with your kind and don’t all the precautions she could not to scare you to death. 

After seeing Fury’s adopted human nature, it began to be easier to approach her. Whatever the two of you had going, it clearly intrigued Fury. She came back most of the time just to visit you and talk with you. Coming to your apartment became such a normal thing that you gave her the spare key. Since then you two saw a lot of each other and you learned a lot about one another. 

Your bedroom door suffered the same fate as the front when you heard a loud bang. Fury sat angrily on the end of the bed. She was mumbling something to herself. While trying not to listen, you heard the name Death. When she grunted in frustration that’s when you got up to go see what was wrong. 

You draped you arms over Fury and let them stick out in front of her. “I was trying to sleep you know?”

“Isn’t about time for you to get up and start doing something anyway?”, Fury snapped. Oh this attitude of hers. You used to be affected by it, but not anymore. Handling Fury’s anger was like a walk in the park since you had months of practice. 

“What happened?” You received a growl instead of worded answer. “Come on. I know that you want to tell me.”

“It’s my infuriating brother. He is sending me to do some sort of scouting mission. I refused obviously, but then Death had to go and be Death. Now I’m going to be spending creator knows how long with some boring mission.”

“No. Say it ain’t so. The strongest horsemen I know is being downgraded to some nonfighting mission.”

“You must be having a ball making fun of me.”

“Fury.” You sat at the edge of the bed next to her. “I’m glad that you finally aren’t going to be on some life threating mission that will no doubt give you another scar or two, but its not the end of the world.”

“Might as well be.”, Fury grumbled to herself. Her fighting spirit was insane. How could anyone love to fight this much? You guessed it was just something that came with the job. The missions she went on were dangerous and with her being in charge of any mission would make it even more dangerous. For her to be on just a scouting mission was the worst thing Fury had heard, but for you it was the best thing. 

“How long will you be gone this time? Two three days?”

“Try fourteen days.”

“Wow. That is long. Well hopefully you won’t be to—” You’d abruptly stopped and stared at the calendar. “Fuck!”

You were quick to get up and started getting ready. You wanted to take a shower before you left but that would have to wait until tonight. Fury wondered what had gotten into you to move so fast. She tried to get your attention as you ran around the apartment. Once you got everything you went straight for the door. Thing is Fury’s hand kept the door firmly shut. 

“And where are you going?”

“Suddenly something has come up, so would you kindly move your arm.” Fury refused to move. She was too concerned with whatever had you all worked up. You tried to move her arm, but she was like a bolder, immoveable. “Fury move please!”

“Not until you explain yourself.”

“Didn’t you see what day it is? It’s the twelfth.” Fury still didn’t understand. “Oh my god. Its already halfway to Christmas.”

“Why would you worry about some silly holiday?”

“Its not silly. I need to get Christmas gifts and then ship them out since I live so far away from my family and friends.” Christmas. Fury had many chances to spend the holiday with you, but she had always refused. She’d rather be fighting something than sitting around exchanging gifts. “Hey. When do you leave?”

“Tonight.”

“Perfect.” You grabbed an extra coat and tossed it to Fury. “Let’s go.”

“Excuse me?”

“Since I have you, your going to help me with some shopping. Now let’s go.”

Fury was not allowed to deny you and you didn’t let her. You were just as quick out the door as you were running around the apartment. The rest of the day was spent doing hours of shopping. Surprisingly you got most of the presents that you wanted to send to your family. When the shopping was finished the two of you collapsed on the couch. 

“Humans do this all the time?”

“Once a year.” As soon as you heavily sighed your second wind kicked in. “Now I just gotta wrap the gifts and ship them out tomorrow. Then I need to shop for the rest of the list.”  
“Good luck without my help.” 

Fury’s mission had been on your mind all day. You weren’t sure if you could ask the question, but the question desperately spilled out. “Will you be able to make it back on Christmas?”

“Highly doubtful.”

“Oh.” Christmas was never Fury’s thing. She was never around this time of year for one or two reasons. One she was in a different realm killing god knows what and later return with terrible wounds. Two she just never showed up around this time. The holidays got pretty lonely ever since you moved away from the family. Even your friends had families to spend Christmas with, leaving you all alone. You had your reason for moving so far away, but you didn’t think of the loneliness that would come with it.

Fury hadn’t seen you this way before. Something seemed to be upsetting you as soon as you asked your question. “What is it?”

“I just thought it would be a nice to have you here for Christmas and maybe exchange presents.”

“I told you I don’t care for these festivities.”

“I know. I know.” There was a small pause. “Nevermind. You do what you have to, and I’ll tackle my own mission.” This is the first time you asked her to participate in your human holiday. You were hoping she would hear the desperation in your voice and would tell you that she would finish her mission as soon as possible. “It’s getting pretty late. You better get going. Wouldn’t want to piss Death off.”

You weren’t sure if you were lucky or unlucky to meet the others. Death took some time to get used to, but it all worked out in the end. War also had his own charm of intimidation but get him worked up on battles of the past and the two of you were old friends. Strife was the most relatable and became a close friend. Fury though she would always be your best friend and first in your heart. 

Before Fury left. She turned around and gave you a serious stare with sincerity in her voice. “Are you going to be alright?” You smiled and nodded immediately. Something still bugged Fury. She wanted to stay and figure it out, but she was pressed for time. She left leaving you to worry about the holidays as you usually did.

December 13th 

Half the presents were wrapped and sent to their recipient. The other half would take longer than you expected. During your search for presents you did a bit of shopping for yourself. You found these cute headbands that had different kinds of reindeer antlers, some had a cute little hat, some had elf ears. There was one though that caught your eye. When you went to checkout with it the cashier gave a smug look. You knew you were blushing as the heat in your cheeks intensified. 

When you got home you wrapped the gifts you found and would send them out later tomorrow. As you were cleaning up you grabbed the headband and put it up in your closet. Buying it started to seem like a waste of money. You weren’t really sure if you were going to wear it, but you bought it. Tomorrow would be the same as today and would continue to do so when you finally finished shopping. 

December 17th 

Everything had been needed to be bought was bought. Anything that needed to be sent to the post office was sent to the post office. Next was to decorate the apartment. You got a bit more decorations than usual. There was way to many decorations for your small apartment. For some reason though you really got into the swing of things and wanted to go all out. 

Just as you began decorating there was a knock at the door. You weren’t expecting any visitors. It was certainly not Fury. You looked through the peep hole to see one of your horsemen friends. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”, Strife spoke when the door opened. 

“I think I’m the one who should be saying that.”, you said leaning into the doorway.

Strife looked behind you and saw the work in progress. “Getting ready for the holidays? Need any help?”

“I’d be insane to refuse an extra pair of hands.”

The two of you went to work. There was really no plan or design. You just told Strife to put something somewhere and if it didn’t look good put it somewhere else. Having someone to put decorations up with was fun. Your only complaint however is that you wish Fury was here to help out to. Once the tree went up you sent Strife to get the ornaments in the closet. 

Strife came out with the ornaments and the headband you recently purchased. “Whats this thing?”

You looked over to see Strife holding the headband. “It’s a headband.”

“Ok. Then whats the thing at the end of it?”

“Oh that. Well that’s a mistletoe. Whoever is under the mistletoe have to kiss.” A plant that made people kiss? Strife thought that was the best thing he ever heard a plant do. To test it out he put it on and stood near you. You watched as Strife constantly shifted from you to the fake plant. “Strife I’m not kissing you.”

“But you said we have to. That’s the rules though. Isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, but we don’t actually—” Between the time you were explaining mistletoe to him Strife had taken off his helmet. His lips were pressed against yours. Your eyes went wide, and you froze. While pulling away Strife took the time to enjoy the flustered mess you became. You stepped away from him, so he wouldn’t do that again. “Ok. I don’t mean to be rude, but don’t do that again.” 

“You’re getting a bit angry there. Isn’t the reason why you bought it was so you could give a kiss to someone?”

“Yes, but not with you.”

“You try so hard for her. I bet she hasn’t even seen all the effort you put to get close to her. Talkin’ about Fury by the way.”

“Don’t tell her please.” You sighed. “She’ll only find it weird.”

“My sister is an idiot in her own special way, but she has a heart.”

“If I tell her how I feel then I’ll lose our friendship.”

“How do you know? Have you tried telling her?”

“Have you not been listening.”

All Strife heard was excuses. If you weren’t going to make the first move he would do it himself. “I’m going to do you a favor. Consider It an early Christmas gift.” That’s all he said before leaving and tossing the headband on the couch. 

December 24th 11:50 pm/ 25th 12:00 am+

Work did more than its part. It kept you busy and it kept your mind off another lonely Christmas. In all honesty you were hoping that you could work on Christmas to skip the entire day, but the boss made a last-minute decision to close for the holidays. While waiting for the clock to strike midnight you watched old classic Christmas movies. You hadn’t slept a wink and did so on purpose. You wanted to just sleep the 25th away or most of it to where the holidays were basically over. 

While halfway through The Grinch who stole Christmas and on the verge of falling asleep someone slammed the door open. You jumped and turned to see who it was. Hunched over and out of breath in the doorway was Fury. 

Out of habit you thought she got hurt again. “Fury! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?” Fury moved to the couch continuing to huff and puff. The chilling cold air stopped seeping in when the door closed. You joined Fury and examined her. Nothing seem to be wrong. No cut, no bruises, nothing. “Fury? Are you ok?”

“I am not. I learned something from my brother today. From Strife.”

Her angry tone finally started to make sense. “What did he say?” 

“He told me that you two kissed. Is it true?”

Your eyes narrowed. Instantly you began to think of the beating you were going to give Strife. It’s not his fault though. He clearly knew that you liked Fury, but you never told her because risking what you already had wasn’t worth losing everything entirely. “Yes.”

Fury clenched her hands together. “Why did you do that? I thought we…I thought…you liked me.”

What did you just hear right now? Did Fury, your closet friend, confess her feelings to you? “What did you just say?”

Fury thought she made it perfectly clear. “I was sure you felt the same.” 

“But I do feel the same!” Your conviction shot through Fury. She wasn’t ready for the truth like she thought she would be. It took her some time to understand that you felt the same. “Do you like me? Like more than a friend?”

“I have for some time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!”

“I was afraid…that you wouldn’t have the same feelings I harbored for you. If you didn’t feel the same, I thought you would stop seeing me.”

“That’s ridiculous. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Everything you said was said with the utmost sincerity. The nerves that knotted up inside you finally settled. You were more than glad to hear that all this time Fury actually like liked you. You wonder why she hadn’t said anything before, but you were one to talk. Hiding behind the fear of rejection. The possibility of losing your friend was scary. Fury was all you had and that’s the very reason why she meant more to you than anything. 

“If that is true then why did you kiss Strife?”

“Ok. First of all, he kissed me. I did not plan to smack lips with your brother. Second he did it because of some silly Christmas rule.”

“He told me of this rule. Something having to do with a plant?”

“Yes, but it was something stupid. I regret buying it.”

“What is it?” You gave Fury the headband. “This is it? What do I do with it?”

“You wear it.” 

The mistletoe now dangled above. “Now what?”

You got goosebumps when you imagined what was coming next. You sat next to her and faced her. “Now I come under the mistletoe like this.” Fury backed away slightly but returned. “And we kiss.”

Each second felt longer than the last as you got closer and closer. Your lips connected. The sensation of touching Fury’s lips was to much. You backed away only to be forcefully brought back. The small squeal you produced forced Fury to keep the kiss going. She never knew how much she wanted you until you were pinned underneath her.   
You were finally given some room to breathe, but Fury never got off of you. Looking at her eyes, you noticed something that was never acknowledged by you before. There was love as well as a serious determination. Everything got dizzy and hot. Whatever was about to happen it needed to happen now.

“Fury.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you and Merry Christmas.”

She looked to the clock and gave a short chuckle. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
